


Long live the king

by Bellaquadalice



Series: The kid pirate beggining [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Again, Other, Torture, beggining of the kid pirate, by kid of course, dark turn, story before the initial manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaquadalice/pseuds/Bellaquadalice
Summary: Kid and Killer have finally set sail to the sea and now become their journey as pirate. To recruit nakama they have to go around a lot of trouble with the dangerous sea of South blue. Part 2 of Two boys One dream
Series: The kid pirate beggining [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183076
Kudos: 1





	1. The first sail

**Author's Note:**

> Kid and Killer suffer a little less in this one. I swear... i will try to.

The two man were still on alert, but no marine boat was after them. Killer set the direction to Canejo island. The closest island, to the one they just left. The first thing to do, was to get a boat and be at least five men to make it work. The ride to the next island took two days and Killer had already told Kid to calm down at least ten time. Firstly, about his outburst on their home island and why Killer had interfered in his battle with the marine and secondly because the redhead won't stop talking about what kind of boat and crew that he wanted. To be simple, Kid just didn't shut up. After two days of listening to the redhead, he finally sees the first island they would land to.

-Kid, we've reached the first island.

-What do you think we can find here?

-One or two crewmate and a ship.

-Just one or two you are not very optimistic Killer!

-I'm just being reasonable for you.

-Yeah yeah! Said the captain as Killer threw a rope on the port.

-The ship is secure, make sure to not fall in the water when you get out Kid.

-Sure, mommy! Kid said sarcastically. I'm not that dumb you know.

-Mmh? Two men make a shadow over Killer head as they stand on the port.

-What are you two doing here? A man with strange thorns on his skin ask.

-Uh, in what is it your business, idiot? Kid said provocatively, already taking his knife out of his belt.

Killer was more interest in the second man then the one that Kid was ready to skin alive. He looks younger, with two small thorns tattoo horizontally on his face, one around his neck, and two on his right arm. The younger man didn't talk or even fight to help the older one, he just looks surprise and start running when Kid had killed the other man and throw his body in the sea.

-Tss, the other one his gone. What a coward!

-He didn't look very friendly to the… Killer look at the drowning body next to the ship, … now dead man.

-What make you think that?

-The only thing they have in common was the thorns tattoo. Maybe they are in a gang or something like that.

-Mmh… We should see by ourselves what this town as to offer. Kid gets out of the boat and already start walking. Before turning around to see his first mate not moving. -You're coming or should I bring you by the feet?

-Yeah, I'm coming I was just thinking.

The blonde man gets out of the boat and soon follow his captain into the town. As they arrive in the middle of the town the people were already gossiping about the two newcomer and asking how they could have aboard on the island with Rage guarding the port. Well now, Killer knew who was the man that Kid kills earlier. He slightly turns his head to look around to distract himself while Kid bought stuff and frightened almost all the seller in the market, just to see a point of light blue. The young boy of before was standing in a dark alley and looking at him. He looks him more carefully to see that he was young almost the same age as Kid and his face look pain. When their eyes locked the blue hair, kid run away in the dark alley. Killer didn't know why but he was intriguing by this guy.

Kid continues to buy stock for their travel and when he turns around to ask Killer what he wanted, he didn't see the man behind him.

-Tss, where did he go again, he could at least tell me. Kid was now irritated of his first mate behavior before getting distract by a scene in the market.

Like the other townsfolks he saw a man tried to beat a tall dark hair man. He looks like one or two years older than him and got no difficulties in beating the man in front of him. Kid like that, the man took his interest and he found someone he would like in his crew. The only thing now was to make him accept to become a pirate. The dark hair man beat the other one till he was on his knees. He turns around, to go back to the seller he was protecting, when Kid saw the kneeling man get out a knife of his jacket and heading to the tall man. He activated his power and took the knife just before it could hit his new recruit in the ribs.

-Thinks you lost this old man, said Kid as he hit the man in the shoulder with his knife. You're a good fighter but you should be more careful, man.

-Thanks, and how did you do that?

-Do what? Kid asks with the grin on his face spreading.

-The knife, you look like you attract it in your hand.

-I would like to make you a proposition, but can we talk elsewhere we have to many ears listening right now.

-Ok, this way. The tall man shows him the way to a small camp, in the small forest behind the market.

What do you want to talk about?

-I wouldn't go fourth ways, I want you to join my crew.

-A crew? For what I don't have experience in navigation.

-Maybe not but I see that you can fight, you can develop your ability after.

-Why would I join you, there is pirate everywhere these days.

-Because none of them will become the pirate King, but I would. Kid was prepared to see the man laugh at him because of these words. But nothing came, the only thing, he sees on the other man face was a little surprise look. So, he continues his point. You could become famous around the world and I will assure that no one will mock you, you will be respect and you could make disappear what make you angry without being chase around this town.

\- That look great as an offer, but why do you think I'm angry at this town?

-Your eyes, they look cold and that's the spirit I want in my crew. Be fearless and do what we want without the fear of being reject if we step on people.

-Ok, I agree to join your crew, captain. What's your name?

-Kid, Eustass Kid. What's yours?

-Wire, just Wire.

-Good.

Killer follows the young man in the dark alley his knifes out in his hand, just in case something happens and something do happen as he feel a knife under his throat and he put one under the other man throat at the same time. Now he sees at least ten men getting out of a hideout, they all have tattoo on their skin. A gang, as Killer tough.


	2. The new recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still on the first island of their journey, kid and Killer got separated.

The two man leave the wood to go back to the port. Kid wants to be sure that Wire knew their boat if they were going to be separated. The tall mall saw the body floating near the boat but didn't say nothing and follow his new captain in the other part of the town. The one with the weapon store.

-So I see you fighting in the market and I want to know, do you always fight with your fists?

-Yeah, but I know pretty well how to fight with a wood stick too.

-Good! Kid said nothing more before entering in one weapon store and coming back with a metal pole in hand. Do you think this would do for now?

-Sure Captain! The tall man took the metal pole, his face still emotionless.

The two men continue to look in the merchant part of the town, when Wire see Kid disappear again in a store. He sighed and followed him to see him buying a… fur coat? It's already 26 degree today, why did he needs a fur coat? Wire was in his internal thinking, when the red hair man snaps his finger in front of him.

-Hey, I said do you want something, like new clothes? Yours are pretty damaged, you look like a street rat! The tall man just looks at him and didn't talk for a good minute, that made Kid uncomfortable. Tch, no offense man! I mean you can take new clothes for the departure as an arrival gift. I don't wont people in rag next to me.

Kid saw the tall men nod before taking a black shirt, black short, new shoes and a long black coat. Wire put the black coat on his head before the two men paid and return to the market to buy more provision. As they return to the boat to store the provision. Kid starts to be really pissed of because of Killer. For now, 2 hours he didn't heard a single word on the man, he has just disappeared on their first stop without telling him anything. In his pissed off stated Kid asked Wire to search for the blonde with him and after another two hours or so… Kid didn't know, he didn't have a watch he just saw the sun going down. He was at his top of being pissed off of searching the other man.

They have been in the market, were Kid last saw him. In the weapon area, in the wood and didn't find the man in none of those places. At the third place Kid goes to search for the man, Wire ask him if he can goes search his thing and put them on the boat. After the agreement of his captain Wire leave him alone in the wood to let him calm down and only came back when the sun was really low.

-Captain, I was wondering about something! The tall man whispered.

-What! Speak up, I won't kill you!

-I said I was wondering about something. The tall man said louder.

-What? Kid asks more calmly, it will be bad relation if he scream like that even if the man seem unaffected.

-The body next to the boat seems to be one of the thorn men. Was he alone?

-No, who is the thorn?

-It's a gang in Canejo, they control all the black market and are easily recognizable by their tattoo.

-You think Killer had problem with this gang?

-Can't be sure, but if we didn't find him in the official area, he must be in the illegal one.

-Tss, do you know were is their hideout?

-Only some of them.

-Then show me and we will make them talk.

The first hideout was deep in the wood a dozen of men all cover in thorn tattoo, attack them. The battle finish quickly as Kid attrack all of their weapon and repel them on the men. Most of them die from the single attack. Only two survived, one that Kid cut the throat and the second one that Wire knock out with the metal pole, before Kid pierce the man with a knife in the head.

-Don't hesitate to kill people, that's how we work. Kill those who are against us.

-I know, but I told you that I didn't know all their den, I want to make him talk. Well he won't talk much now. Wire said while he looks down at the corpse.

-Ah yeah forget about that!

The tall man only responds with an ''Mm'' before leading Kid to another den of the gang. They made two more hideout but didn't find Killer. At the fourth one, Kid was actually amazed to see that Wire was so much help in the battle but got a little inconvenience as they were circle by the gang and the taller man actually hit him on the right leg.

-Shit! Be more careful! Kid screams as he plants his knife in one man's head.

-Sorry, captain. Said the taller man sheepishly.

This time, Kid let one man alive after broking his leg.

-Where is your last hideout, there must be another one!

The man didn't respond at Kid as he spit on his face.

-You want to play like this we will play like this. Kid said darkly as he strike his knife in the man leg and turn it in the wound.

-Where is your last hideout? Answer me or it will be worse.

The bleeding man only give him a glare as Kid respond by lifting the knife on the leg without getting it out of the wound. He now has open, half of the man's leg as he heard him whisper something.

-Louder!

-…In…the…Argh…alley…near the….ughh

-Near the what? Kid said as he gets the knife out of the leg to strike the other leg.

-Argh…the m…mar…ugh…market!

-Good! Kid said as he kills the man in one slice.

-Seriously what was Killer thinking, we are supposed to set sail and become pirate. Not disappear in the first island. It's not that way that we will make the people talk about us and be know on our way to the One Piece!

-You can be sure, we will be known if we destroy the thorn gang, captain.

The two men were getting their way out of the forest, but Kid got surprised by a young teen that jump in front of them.

-I want to speak with you!

-And who are you, brat? Kid looks down at the small teen. He had orange hair in a sort of punk style haircut.

-I'm Sandel, I hear your conversation and I want to join you!

-Tss, I don't recruit brat that want to play pirate.

-I don't want to play, as you said I want to be a pirate and be known. I heard you two talk about the One piece and…

Kid looks confused as the young man stop talking and run toward them. He follows him with his eyes to see him take the pole of Wire hand and strike a thorn man behind them with the metal pole. He look at the young teen and the unconscious man while a grin appear on his face.

-Fine, let's see what you're capable of, but we don't have much time I need to find my second!

Has he said that he looks at Wire who step back and Kid run toward the younger teen getting his knife out. Almost all of his attack got stop by the metal pole and he only succeed on superficial cut. For now, his level was good, but they all need to improve before going on the Grandline.

-Good, you're in but you will have supplement training once we got our boat.

The small group now walk toward the dark alley that was very well hide behind stand. As they enter, Kid heard a sound at the other end. He starts running to see what was happening with his two new recruits behind him.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Killer felt the cold metal on his throat and decide to only look around without moving his head will be a better idea. Less than four feet away, Killer saw the blue hair man being pin down by three man, while an older one approaches him.

-Where's Blackberry, Heat? The man in front of him ask.

-I don't know, the younger respond in a whimper.

-And who is this man? The man asks while turning to Killer.

-I don't know.

-You don't know a lot of thing Heat, Hold him tight! Said the man as he gets out a knife of his belt and pointed it right to the blue hair man's eyes.

Killer had seen enough as he get his knives out. The sound of metal clanging makes the head turn to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know how many chapter this will have but i have another one ready soon

**Author's Note:**

> So, we will know what happen to Killer next chapter or the one after depend on if I want to do like Oda and made you wait. They are now three, Yeah! I'm pretty sure a lot of you have guess the second recruit. So this is the part 2 of Two boys one dream but you don't need to read the first part to enjoy this one. So tadaaa!


End file.
